La Misión
by aomelamasbonita
Summary: Una historia llena de amor y fantacia, Aome tendra que viajar a la ciudad de tokio debido a que guarda un secreto enorme en su interior, sin embargo ahi encontrara a los apuestos hermanos de ojos dorados... ¿Qué pasara?... leanlo porfiss y manden reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos y amigas lectoras la neta pense mucho en subir este fic, es sobre la pareja mas linda de todas o al menos eso es para mi... SesshoXAome esta historia es una de las primeras que hice por eso hay unas partes poco descriptivas, espero que manden reviews para saber su opinion si kieren que la siga o ke la kite... los personajes no son mios, por que si lo fueran Sessho se kedaria con Kagome... ok hora de Leer!!! 

**_LA MISION_**

**_Capitulo I: EL VIAJE_**.

Es una mañana de Marzo, en el jardín las aves cantan y las flores brindan un hermoso panorama, el sol se cuela por la ventana de una casa, para ser clara, a una alcoba, una joven de tez blanca arruga los ojos, toma el edredón y cubre su suave rostro, sus cabellos ondulados reposan en un almohadón, la joven de 17 años se rehúsa a despertar ya que ese preciso día tenia que emprender un viaje a otro lugar diferente, donde tomaría clases, aunque no entendía la razón por la cual debía ir tan lejos, pero aun así acepto sin replicar. Después de un rato logra levantarse para dirigirirse al baño, se despoja de su pijama para después bañarse; tan pronto como salio fue directamente al tocador y comenzó a maquillarse con colores muy suaves, de pronto suena la puerta y una mujer madura entra a la habitación.

-Buenos días señorita- saludo Kaede entrando a la habitación –su señora madre salio muy temprano-dijo la anciana levantando la ropa de la joven.

-No sabe a donde fue ¿verdad? –Preguntó Aome un poco desanimada –se supone que hoy me voy de viaje y mi madre no esta para despedirme –dice cepillando su cabello azabache y ondulado.

-No se aflija niña, su señora madre me ordeno que fuese con usted al aeropuerto –respondió la anciana Kaede muy alegre, haciendo que la dulce Aome sonriera, esta que desprendía una onda de emociones como alegría, ternura, paz, tranquilidad, dulzura, entre otras cosas.

-Bueno nana, ya es hora de irnos –dijo la joven Aome levantándose del tocador.

-Si niña, ya es hora –respondió Kaede tomando la maleta que estaba al pie de la cama de Aome que contenía la ropa de la misma.

-Nana deje eso por favor, el joven Kouga vendrá por ella –exclamó Aome tomando la maleta y poniéndola en donde estaba –Vamos nana, tenemos que ir al auto –dijo la joven de castaña mirada tomando a Kaede del brazo.

-Mi niña, la voy a extrañar mucho, usted es lo que mantiene esta casa así de feliz –exclamó Kaede con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no te preocupes nana, no me iré para siempre, además vendré a visitarte y mandare muchas cartas –respondió la joven de dulce sonrisa saliendo de la casa color beige –Buen día joven Kouga –saluda alegremente volviendo la mirada hacia un joven de tez apiñonada, cabello negro sostenido en una coleta, y sus ojos violetas que se posan en Aome que le brinda una sonrisa.

-Buen día señorita Higurashi –Responde Kouga subiendo las maletas a la limosina, se notaba un tanto triste, ya que el conocía a la joven de castaña mirada desde muy pequeños, aunque siempre debía hablarle con propiedad, él la consideraba su amiga.

-Bueno nana, ya es hora de irnos –dijó Aome subiendo al auto seguida por la anciana que expresaba tristeza –nana¿No sabe si mi madre hizo reservación en algún hotel?, usted sabe, para que me quede –preguntó Aome fijando la vista a la ventana.

-No niña, usted llegara a la mansión del señor Inutaisho, que es un caballero que tiene una estrecha amistad con su señora madre –Respondió Kaede sonriendo levemente.

-A bueno, pero no quiero causar molestias a ese señor –Dijó Aome un poco avergonzada bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que reposaban en sus bien formadas piernas.

Todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto fue algo agotador, ya que sabían que esa seria la ultima vez que verían a la joven de alegre sonrisa en mucho tiempo. Kaede y Kouga conocían muy bien el propósito por el cual Aome haría de ese viaje, pero no podían mencionar nada, porque la señora Midoriko no deseaba que su hija conociera su destino.

-Ya llegamos –exclamó el joven de cabello negro estacionando el automóvil en la entrada del aeropuerto, para después salir de este seguido por las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban.

-Bueno nana, creo que este es el adiós –aseguro Aome con la mirada nublada y con unas gotitas de agua salada en los ojos, no pudo más y abrazo a la mujer que había cuidado de ella desde que era una niña.

-Hay niña, cuídese mucho y no olvide escribirnos –exclamó Kaede separando a la inconsolable joven que no cesaba de llorar –Vamos niña debe abordar el avión –dijó la anciana girando a la dulce Aome y dándole pequeños empujones para conseguir que subiera al avión.

-Esta bien nana, pero no se olviden de mi –respondió Aome volteado a ver el avión, después de una difícil despedida la joven de castaños ojos tomo asiento miro hacia la ventana y suspiro, este viaje era el inicio de toda una aventura para Aome, quien no tenia idea del por que había emprendido ese viaje, recargo la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerro los ojos.

_FLASH BACK_

Una señora de tez blanca, mirada con ternura e indiferencia ambas mezcladas previamente, se acerca a una habitación, por su mente levita la manera en que pueda darle la noticia a su hija, ya que no desea que esta se marche por que a pesar de no tener mucho contacto con la joven es su hija y la quiere demasiado. Frente a la puerta toca suavemente esta y un "adelante" de su primogénita autoriza el paso a la mujer.

-Buen día Aome¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunta la mujer que abría la puerta para poder entrar.

-Bien grasias madre… ¿y usted?- pregunta la joven de cabello castaño que toma asiento en a la orilla de su cama.

-Bien…-responde Midoriko fríamente –Aome tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede madre? –pregunta un tanto asustada la joven de cabello azabache.

-Pues tendrás que emprender un viaje a la Real Academia de Tokio –respondió la señora de cabello negro y lacio bajando la mirada.

-¿Pero cual es la razón por la que iré a ese lugar? –Interroga Aome levantándose de la cama y mirando fijamente a su madre que no respondía –Madre… contésteme por favor –insistió la joven que se mostraba angustiada.

-No puedo decírtelo –susurro Midoriko con la voz apagada y unas gotitas de agua salada emanando de sus castaños ojos, Aome se arrodillo frente a su madre, coloco su mano en el hombro de ella y le dedico una bella sonrisa que transmitía una sensación de ternura, este hecho hizo que Midoriko abrazara a su hija como no lo había hecho desde hace muchos años –Perdóname hija- dijó sollozando.

-No importa madre, si es tu voluntad que me vaya… aceptare con gusto, pero no llores por favor –respondió la joven de mirada dulce con alegría.

La señora Higurashi no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna debido a lo culpable que se sentía, su hija siempre ha sido muy atenta y cariñosa con todos los habitantes de la casa donde vivía y ella solo la había ignorado desde hace muchos años a causa de la muerte de su esposo, pero ahora era el tiempo en que la dulce Aome enfrentara su destino, sin embargo Midoriko no deseaba eso para su única hija, esa era el motivo por el cual había decidido enviar a su hija a esa academia.

-Aome, quiero que prepares todo ya que en dos días emprenderás tu viaje –anuncio la madre de Aome dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

-Esta bien madre… como usted disponga –respondió Aome bajando la mirada castaña que se nublaba a causa de las lagrimas que emanaban de sus ojos castaños. Con sus manos seca las gotitas de agua salada y se dirige al teléfono que se encuentra a un costado de su cama, lo toma y marca un número, coloca el teléfono en su oído y espera que contesten.

-¡¡Alo!!... –responden en el teléfono

-Hola, soy yo… Aome –responde la joven sentándose en una silla que se encuentra cerca de la ventana.

-Que gusto me da escucharte… ¿Cómo estas? –pregunta la persona del otro lado del teléfono, es una voz varonil.

-Bien… grasias… pero te llamo para avisarte que emprenderé un viaje a Tokio –respondió la joven con voz apagada –Mi madre me acaba de avisar –asegura Aome bajando la mirada.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?, yo no quiero que te vayas –manifiesta la persona un tanto molesto –No Aome, no quiero perderte, yo te amo-afirma el hombre con desesperación.

-No hay opción, ya he aceptado y no hay forma de retroceder, solo te llamó para despedirme… -una pausa intrigante y sofocante lleno la habitación- Lo siento, pero mi madre me lo ha pedido… y pues bien sabes que a ella no le discuto nada –respondió Aome.

-Sabes que no es justo… Aome por favor piensa bien lo que harás, por que si te vas tendrás que olvidarte de mi…-dijó la voz varonil muy molesta, pero Aome no respondió, sus palabras se ahogaban antes de salir -¡Aome!…¿escuchaste?, si te vas olvídate de mi… ¡Aome! –exclamó aquel hombre.

-Ya escuche… y es lamentable, por que yo realmente esperaba que comprendieras mi situación –respondió Aome susurrando y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Entender?... que tu madre esta sobre mi, que es mas importante ¿no? –reclamó el joven que estaba muy molesto.

-Lo siento… pero mi decisión esta tomada y no voy a retractarme –advirtió la joven con tal seriedad que no era muy común verla en ella.

-Entonces aquí terminamos Aome… espero que te vaya bien –dijó en tono indignado para después colgar el teléfono, era evidente que le dolía mucho haber terminado así con una relación, pero no había otra manera, ya que ella se marcharía dentro de dos días y quizás eso era lo mejor para ambos.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

De unos suaves labios rosados emana en leve suspiro seguido por los ojos castaños que se abren, la tristeza se apodera del alma de la bella joven al recordar lo que había sucedido ese día que recibió la noticia de su viaje. Desvía la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana que esta a un lado de ella y al ver a través de ella se emociona al admirar las inmensas nubes. Pasaron tres horas, la impaciencia se apoderaba de ella, solo recordaba las palabras de su novio al recibir la noticia de lo que iba a suceder, mientras observaba el cielo se preguntaba a si misma lo que pasaría con ella al llegar a su destino. El viaje había llegado a su fin, era tiempo de bajar del avión, los nervios hacían que los movimientos de Aome se hicieran torpes, no sabía que clase de lugar era Tokio y mucho menos la forma de ser de las personas con las que viviría, pero aun así bajo del avión. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver frente al aeropuerto un automóvil color plata que la esperaba.

**_------------------------------------continuara!!!!!----------------------------------------------_**

Ok Ok creo ke no me salio como queria, pero en fin aqui lo tienen, los dejo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... ah... quejas, reproches, ofensas, declaraciones a los personajes, recordadas del 10 de mayo (Dia de las madres), etc... manden reviews por favor... byebye... cuidence mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nueva cuenta!!! aki estoy otra vez dando lata... jijijiji. Pues he andado un poco perdida con eso de la vida personal, pero en fin aki les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic espero que les agrade!!

**LA MISION**

_**Capitulo II: LA MANSIÓN EN TOKIO.**_

Un joven de mirada tierna y alegre se acerca a la joven que observa detenidamente el automóvil frente a ella, los ojos azules del hombre se enfrascan en la mirada castaña y con una sonrisa toma la maleta que tiene Aome en las manos.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Higurashi… Mi nombre es Miroku –exclama el joven subiendo la maleta a la cajuela para después abrir la puerta del vehículo –Suba por favor, el señor Inutaisho la espera –dijó Miroku respetuosamente.

-Si claro, grasias –respondió Aome abordando el automóvil para emprender el traslado al su nuevo destino, la mansión del señor Inutaisho.

Durante todo el tiempo que permaneció en el vehículo, Aome no pronunció palabra, solo miraba a través de la ventana, con los ojos tristes, el joven Miroku la observaba por el retrovisor y sonrió.

-Disculpe señorita… ¿Desde cuando conoce a la familia Taisho?-preguntó Miroku para entablar conversación.

-La verdad no conozco a dicha familia-respondió Aome un tanto cortante sin desviar la mirada de la ventana– ¿Usted podría hablarme de esa familia?-preguntó la joven en un tono amable.

-Pues es una familia muy distinguida en Tokio, los hijos del señor Taisho son algo distintos entre si, ya que el mayor es indiferente y el joven Inuyasha es mas social, quizá se lleve bien con él, aunque le advierto que ambos jóvenes son un tanto casanovas-advirtió el joven de ojos azules mientras conducía.

-¿Entonces a los dos les gustan mucho las mujeres?-interroga Aome un poco preocupada- Espero que me pueda llevar bien con esa familia-susurro la joven bajando la mirada.

Al llegar a la mansión, el joven Miroku estaciono el automóvil enfrente de la puerta, volvió la mirada hacia Aome y con una sonrisa en el rostro anunció que ya habían llegado, después bajo del vehículo para abrir la puerta de Aome.

-Bienvenida sea usted señorita Higurashi-exclamó el señor Taisho al verla bajar, tomando su delicada mano de la joven entre la suya para depositar un respetuoso beso en la misma.

-Buenas noches señor-respondió Aome con una sonrisa dulce y tierna que fue del agrado de Inutaisho.

-Bueno pero entre a la mansión, debe estar cansada de tan largo viaje-dijó el señor Inutaisho ofreciendo el brazo para que la joven lo tomara.

-Si muchas grasias por su amabilidad-respondió Aome tomando el imponente brazo del apuesto señor, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Inuyasha… hijo mío ven a recibir a nuestra invitada-exclamó Inutaisho al entrar al gran salón, los nervios se apoderaban de Aome, que solo volteo a ver al joven que se acercaba, sus ojos dorados se enfrascan en ella.

-Mucho gusto señorita Higurashi-dijó el joven de cabello plateado con una sonrisa picarona dibujada en el rostro e inclinándose un poco como signo de respeto.

-El gusto es mío joven Taisho-respondió Aome con una sonrisa que maravillo al joven altanero que la miro de una forma muy extraña.

-Inuyasha… ¿Podrías llevar a la señorita a su habitación?-ordena el señor Taisho a su hijo menor-Discúlpeme señorita Higurashi pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes, en 15 minutos se servirá la cena, esperamos contar con su presencia-exclamó Inutaisho para después salir del gran salón.

-Bueno bella dama sígame por favor-dijó Inuyasha amablemente tomando la suave mano de Aome provocando el sonrojo de esta.

-Disculpe joven Inuyasha, pero si me indica donde se encuentra mi habitación con gusto iré sola, para no causarle molestias-dijó la joven soltándose de la mano de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué sucede… le molesta tanto mi presencia?-pregunta el joven Taisho en un tono sarcástico.

-La verdad me incomodo un poco su actitud –exclamó Aome bajando la mirada, pero el joven Taisho solo sonrió, era evidente que a cada momento le agradaba más la joven.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, permítame reparar la falta-dijó Inuyasha ofreciendo su brazo para que Aome lo tomará y así dirigirse a la habitación.

-Esta bien como usted guste-exclamó Aome tomando el brazo del altanero joven, estaba tan avergonzada y nerviosa por lo que Miroku había dicho sobre los hijos del señor Taisho, pero aun así se mantuvo firme.

-Bien esta es su recamara en 5 minutos vendré por usted para bajar a cenar-dijó el joven Taisho con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero la joven sin volver la mirada castaña hacía el respondió que no deseaba cenar, que solo necesitaba descansar.

-Muy bien, entonces buenas noches señorita Higurashi-respondió Inuyasha saliendo de la alcoba. "Al Fin Se Fue" se dijó a si misma Aome recostándose en la enorme cama, cerró los ojos y un débil suspiro escapo de sus labios, sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida. En su mente solo quedaban los recuerdos de su nana que a estas horas estaría preparándole una deliciosa merienda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un gran comedor dos hombres se sientan a cenar, un suspiro emana de los labios de un señor apuesto que enfrasca sus ojos dorados en su hijo menor que no ha dicho nada desde que bajo de las habitaciones.

-Inuyasha… no quiero que pretendas algo con esa jovencita-exclama Inutaisho con un tono preocupado-Esta joven es hija de una persona que estimo demasiado y no quiero que sufra mientras este aquí-advierte el señor Taisho.

-Pero padre… yo seria incapaz de hacer eso-responde el joven, pero su tono se torna un tanto burlón –Además eso debería decírselo a mi hermano, ya que en cuanto la vea querrá llevársela a la cama de inmediato-exclamó Inuyasha sarcásticamente.

-Basta Inuyasha, mide tus palabras, así que te advierto que si haces algo que lastime a esa joven seré yo quien te castigue, así que estas advertido hijo-advirtió Inutaisho en un tono imponente, estaba claro que protegería a la hija de Midoriko.

-Esta bien padre, pero no entiendo por que la insistencia en cuidar a esa mujer-exclamó Inuyasha con voz desanimada.

-¿No escuchaste animal?... mi padre aprecia mucho a la madre de esa joven-dice una voz varonil y distante que entra al salón donde se encuentra el comedor-Buenas noches padre-exclama un joven apuesto de cabellera plateada y con una mirada dorada como el sol.

-Sesshoumaru, que bueno que llegaste-dijó Inutaisho levantándose de su silla-¿Hijo deseas cenar?-pregunta Inutaisho, pero el joven solo niega con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches padre, me voy a dormir, mañana tengo un día muy atareado-exclamó Sesshoumaru saliendo del salón, mientras caminaba hacia su recamara escucho un ruido que emanaba de una habitación, la curiosidad de ver el origen de aquel sonido se apodero de Sesshoumaru y estuvo a punto de entrar a la alcoba de donde emanaba el ruido, pero se detuvo, miro aquella puerta con indiferencia y se dirigió a su habitación.

**_"CONTINUARA"_**

Ok este si que esta mas corto... espero que les guste, no describe mucho pero por mas que kise componerlo no se pudo... dejen reviews por favor si les gusta o si no tambien, me gusta saber que les parecen mis fic... haber si la hago de escritora jijijiji!!!

CUIDENSE MUCHO...

CHAO CHAO!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!!!!!! Agradezco mucho a las personas que me han dejado reviews y las que han leído mi fic, no he respondido los reviews por tantas cosas que a veces tengo que hacer, con eso de que en la universidad me piden leer, leer, leer y déjenme recordarlo (o.Ó) ahh si… LEER, pues no había tenido cabeza para continuar este fic, pero aquí estoy de nuevo… dejándoles este capitulo, espero que les guste….

Capitulo III: LA REAL ACADEMIA DE TOKIO

El paso de la noche le abrió camino al amanecer, el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada hizo que los castaños ojos de una joven de tez blanca se abrieran, los hermosos cabellos azabaches de la mujer se enredaron en sus delicados dedos, se levantó y con un débil "Adelante" dio la autorización para que aquella persona entrara a la alcoba.

-Buenos días señorita Higurashi –saludo una joven de cabello largo hasta la cintura, de color café claro y lacio, sus ojos eran castaños oscuros, su tez blanca y su mirada era noble, muy parecida a la de Aome; en sus manos traía una falda color carmín tableada, una camisa blanca y un saco color azul como el mar a plena noche.

-Buenos días… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunta Aome sentándose a la orilla de la cama con una sonrisa amable.

-Me llamó Naru Kitsune y seré la encargada de atenderla… aquí le traigo su uniforme- dijo la joven de cabello café entregándole la ropa que traía en las manos.

-Muchas gracias Naru… pero no me digas señorita Higurashi, mejor dime solo Aome- propuso la joven que tomaba el uniforme y se lo empezaba a poner.

-Pero señorita, no me esta permitido hablarle con esa familiaridad- respondió Naru sonrojándose e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Esta bien, pero que sea señorita Aome por favor- expresó Aome sonriéndole a la joven que volvió la mirada hacia la joven de cabello azabache.

-Como usted guste señorita Aome, pero deseé prisa, que el señor Taisho ya la espera en el automóvil.

-Muy bien, ya estoy lista… así que vamos- exclamó Aome tomando a Naru del brazo, como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

-Buen día señorita Higurashi-saludó Inuyasha tomando la mano de la joven y depositando un beso superficial.

-Buen día caballeros- respondió Aome sonriendo de una manera muy calida haciendo que el señor Inutaisho le respondiera de la misma forma.

-Bueno es hora de irnos… Naru, quiero que tengas listo todo antes de que regresemos- ordenó el señor Taisho a la joven de cabello café.

-Si señor, que tengan un buen día- respondió para después retirarse a sus obligaciones, en cuanto a los jóvenes abordaron el automóvil que los llevaría a su destino, la Real Academia de Tokio, la cual poseía la fama de ser la mejor escuela de todo el país.

-Señorita Higurashi… ingresara a la academia como mi protegida, así que tiene toda libertad de pedirme lo que desee- aclaró el señor Inutaisho mientras veía a través de la ventana.

-De acuerdo… muchas gracias- respondió la joven bajando la mirada y con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Padre… ¿Dónde esta Sesshoumaru?-interrogo Inuyasha en un tono altanero –Es un descortés, no ha saludado a nuestra hermosa invitada- exclamó el joven de mirada dorada.

-Tiene cosas que hacer… pero tarde o temprano la conocerá- responde el señor de cabellera plateada sin tomar mucho en cuenta los comentarios de su hijo.

-Ya llegamos señor- exclama Totosai estacionando el vehículo frente a la escuela, para después salir de inmediato a abrir la puerta de la señorita Aome.

-Bueno jóvenes espero que tengan un día productivo… señorita Higurashi, Totosai pasara por usted cuando finalicen sus clases- advirtió Inutaisho –Inuyasha, no llegues tarde- se dirige a su hijo que solo sonríe de una forma irónica.

-De acuerdo señor, que tenga un buen día- respondió Aome con una sonrisa entrando a la academia seguida por Inuyasha que no apartaba la vista de la joven.

-¿Sucede algo joven Inuyasha?- interroga Aome sin voltear hacia donde se encontraba joven de cabello plateado, pero solo ignoro su pregunta.

-Hola Inuyasha…-exclama un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules que se acerca acompañado por una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, ojos cafés y tez blanca.

-Hola Miroku… buen día señorita Riverman- saludó Inuyasha cortésmente, pero su forma de saludar a las mujeres era más de conquistador que de un caballero.

-Señorita Higurashi… se ve hermosa en ese uniforme- exclama Miroku mirando a la joven que se ha sonrojado debido al cumplido.

-Muchas grasias joven Miroku…-responde Aome sonriendo (como siempre), en ese momento Sango se acerca a la joven de cabello azabache.

-Ya vamonos, antes de que estos locos nos hagan otro comentario- exclama la joven Riverman tomando a Aome del brazo.

-Soy Aome, pero no se lo digas al joven Inuyasha, me pone muy nerviosa- explicó Aome bajando la mirada castaña que poseía.

-No te preocupes Aome, a mi también me pone nerviosa, pero yo tengo a Miroku… él y yo estamos comprometidos- dijo Sango un poco avergonzada haciendo que la dulce Aome se sorprendiera.

-¿Están comprometidos?... que lindo- expuso Aome llevando sus manos a su mentón y cerrando los ojos como señal de agrado.

-Así es y por ello Miroku tiene mucho cuidado con Inuyasha, ya que él es todo un casanova- explicó Sango caminando hacia el salón de clases.

-Si lo se y por eso me da mucho miedo… Te llamas Riverman ¿Verdad?-preguntó Aome tratando de cambiar el tema del joven Taisho.

-Ese es mi apellido, pero mi nombre es Sango… Aome tu no eres de aquí, dime ¿De donde eres?- preguntó la joven de cabello negro.

-Pues… soy de Shibuya- contestó Aome con una sonrisa– ¿Y tu Sango?- preguntó la joven de cabellera de color azabache.

-Pues yo nací aquí en Tokio, pero estuve unos dos años en Europa y unos cuantos en Francia… ya que mis padres viajan mucho- respondió la joven de ojos cafés -Aome ¿ya conoces al joven Sesshoumaru?... es hermano de Inuyasha- pregunta Sango, pero Aome solo negó con la cabeza –Bueno, yo tampoco lo conozco mucho, es muy cortante y no le agrada nadie, excepto las jovencitas con las que pasa el rato- explico Sango sonrojándose un poco –Bueno me tengo que ir esta es mi clase, la tuya esta del otro lado… nos vemos después- dijo Sango entrando al salón de clase.

Pasaron las clases, la hora de descanso había llegado y Aome se dirigió a los hermosos jardines de la Academia, estaban llenos de rosales, con unas violetas, margaritas, azucenas, orquídeas, entre otras flores. Era el sitio mas adecuado para relajarse, así que la joven se sentó en el césped y miró hacía el cielo

Muy dentro siento

Temblar mi corazón

La luz y la sombra

Estoy abrazando ahora

Percibiendo el sueño que no puedo abandonar

Y así con orgullo el amor renacerá

Aome comenzó a cantar de una forma muy romántica, su voz se escuchaba hermosa, lo que hizo que un joven de cabellera plateada enfrascara la mirada dorada y fría en la joven de tez blanca.

-"Esa voz es muy bella, pero ¿Quien será esa joven?"-pensó Sesshoumaru con la expresión de su rostro tan distante que parecía que nada podía importarle, cuando se pudo percatar que su engreído hermano se acercaba de una forma muy amenazante y algo dentro de él no deseaba que se le interrumpiese a la joven.

-Joven Inuyasha… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo esta ahí?- preguntó Aome sonrojada ya que solo cantaba cuando estaba sola y hasta donde sabía no había nadie, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Lo suficiente para escuchar tan hermosa voz- respondió el joven de ojos dorados de una forma muy seductora acercándose a la joven, pero Aome dio un paso atrás.

-No se acerque mas…- exclamó la joven dando un paso atrás, pero fue en vano, ya que Inuyasha seguía acercándose- Tengo que retirarme, con su permiso- dijo Aome comenzando a caminar, pero fue detenida por la mano de Inuyasha que la tomo del brazo.

-No te vayas, no tengas miedo… no te haré nada, claro que tu no quieras- aseguro el apuesto joven que ya estaba tan cerca de ella que podía tocar su suave piel, la rodeo con sus brazos y aprisionó su cuerpo contra él.

-Suélteme, por favor…- exclamó Aome tratando de soltarse del bien formado cuerpo que la detenía, mientras los labios de Inuyasha se dirigían a su suave cuello- No, no, suélteme- grito la joven con desesperación.

-Ya déjala en paz inútil- ordenó un joven de larga cabellera plateada acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaba la pareja- Tengo entendido que nuestro padre ordenó que no te le acercaras a esa mujer- afirmo Sesshoumaru enfrascando su mirada dorada en su inmaduro hermano.

-No te metas en esto Sesshoumaru- ordenó Inuyasha volviendo la mirada hacia al apuesto joven de actitud altanera e indiferente.

-¿Me estas ordenando?- preguntó el joven Sesshoumaru acercándose mas y mas- Te recuerdo estupido… que a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer- Afirmó Sesshoumaru tomando a su hermano del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo, provocando que este soltase a la joven que tenia aprisionada que simplemente se alejo para colocarse detrás de su salvador.

-Suéltame… -exclamó Inuyasha tomando las manos de su hermano, intentando soltarse, pero era inútil, su hermano poseía gran fuerza debido a su edad.

Aome se alejo un poco para no intervenir, pero no dejaba de observar con detenimiento a Sesshoumaru, su larga cabellera plateada, sus ojos dorados, su tez blanca y a pesar de su mirada distante, era un hombre muy apuesto.

-¿Tu eres la jovencita que llego de Shibuya?- preguntó Sesshoumaru ignorando a su hermano que yacía en el suelo debido a que el joven de mirada fría lo había dejado caer.

-Así es joven Taisho- respondió Aome con una sonrisa que incomodo un poco al frío Sesshoumaru que solo le dio la espalda sin pronunciar palabra.

------------------------------------------------------------continuara…----------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno lectores y lectoras… siento mucho haber tardado tanto y si anhelan ponerme una soga en el cuello y colgarme del edificio mas alto que encuentren adelante estos dispuesta a recibir mi castigo, con tantas cosas por hacer en la universidad no había tenido tiempo para actualizar…

Bueno amigas y amigos gracias por leer mi fic… comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos, recordadas de mi madrecita linda, tomatazos, jitomatazos, cebollazas, felicitaciones, etc.… manden reviews por favor!!

Todos: ¡¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos... lamento haberme atrdado tanto en actualizar, lo que pasa es que se me han presentado muchisimas cosas y no habia podido continuar... la inspiracion se escapo por un tiempo u.u en fin espero que les guste este capitulo... ahhh y muchas gracias a todos los que han leido mis fics... en fin les dejo leer... -!!!**_

_**Capitulo IV: EL CONSUELO.**_

Ya era tiempo de regresar a la mansión de los Taisho, en la entrada de la Academia se encontraba un automóvil color azul marino, un señor maduro sale de él y se dirige a la joven de cabellera de color azabache que sale de la gran academia.

-Señorita Higurashi, el señor Taisho me ha ordenado llevarla hasta la mansión- exclamó Mioga mientras abría la puerta del automóvil.

-Muchas grasias- respondió Aome subiendo al vehículo, durante el camino solo observo detenidamente cada edificio que estaba en la calle a través de la ventana, extrañaba mucho su hogar que era muy diferente a Tokio.

-Ya llegamos señorita- exclamó Mioga estacionando el automóvil en la cochera, pero Aome solo sonrío bajando del vehículo y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir palabra.

-Señorita Aome¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Naru desde la puerta, pero Aome no respondió, estaba tan concentrada observando el jardín- Señorita, esta ahí ¿Verdad?- insistió Naru, pero ahora obtuvo respuesta, un "Adelante" distante.

-¿Qué sucede Naru?- pregunto Aome sin desviar la mirada de la ventana, en sus ojos castaños se podía notar la tristeza.

-Señorita, el señor Taisho desea saber si usted los acompañara a comer- dijó la joven de ojos color mármol con una sonrisa, intentando que Aome le respondiera de la misma manera.

-Discúlpame con ellos por favor, pero no tengo apetito- respondió la joven de mirada castaña que no volteo a ver a Naru.

-Esta bien señorita, con su permiso me retiro- exclamó Naru dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, al salir se encontró al joven Sesshoumaru y ella inclinó un poco la cabeza para después retirarse.

En algún lugar me llama una voz…

En la profundidad de mi corazón.

Siempre hay que soñar.

Los sueños que mueven mi corazón.

Tantas lagrimas de tristeza.

Se que del otro lado de ellas estarás tu

Cada vez que nos caemos…

La canción que cantaba Aome se detuvo debido a su llanto que no pudo contener, salió de la habitación y se encontró con el hijo mayor de Inutaisho que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, ella necesitaba sentirse protegida y extrañamente encontró protección en los brazos de ese hombre que solo la miró con frialdad.

-¿Se siente bien?- preguntó Sesshoumaru alejando a la joven de cabello azabache que bajo la mirada, unas lagrimas cayeron al suelo.

-Extraño mi hogar…- respondió Aome sin voltear hacia donde estaba el rostro del apuesto hombre.

-Y ¿Por qué vino a este lugar?- preguntó Sesshoumaru indiferente, pero la mujer de mirada castaña solo se refugio mas en los brazos de aquel hombre de mirada ámbar. De pronto Inuyasha va hacia donde se encuentran Aome y Sesshoumaru, y al verlos sus ojos dorados se abrieron lo mas que pudieron, no podía creer que su hermano permitiera que esa mujer que apenas conocía se le acercara de ese modo e incluso que lo abrasara.

-¿Sesshoumaru?…- exclamó Inuyasha parándose frente a la pareja –Y tu me decías que debería mantenerme al margen y mírate- reclamó el joven hermano de Sesshoumaru.

-Perdóneme joven Taisho, fue una impertinencia de mi parte… le ruego que me disculpe –dijó Aome retirándose del joven Taisho, pero no pudo dar un paso mas por que se desmayo, sin embargo no cayó al suelo debido a que los brazos de un apuesto hombre la habían sostenido.

-Señorita Higurashi…- grito Inuyasha al ver lo que había ocurrido, pero Sesshoumaru entro a su habitación de Aome para recostarla en su cama, la miro con indiferencia y salió de la alcoba sin decir nada.

Al despertar, Aome se encontró con dos hombres de cabello plateado y ojos dorados que la miraban con preocupación, al levantarse de la cama el señor Taisho la tomó de la mano.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó aquel hombre maduro con una expresión de nerviosismo, Aome solo lo miró sin decir palabra, volvió la mirada hacia el joven Taisho.

-No quiero que se me acerque… le pido por favor que se mantenga al margen de mi estancia aquí- sugirió Aome con la vista nublada, Inuyasha pudo notar que esa mirada no era muy conocida en la señorita Higurashi.

-Eso debería de advertírselo a mi hermano Sesshoumaru, ya que cuando los encontré él estaba muy cerca de usted- exclamó Inuyasha con indignación.

-Señorita Higurashi¿Segura que esta bien¿No necesita nada?- preguntó Inutaisho levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba descansando y cuidando de la tímida joven.

-No, no pasa nada malo, solo fue un simple desmayo…- respondió Aome sonriendo como siempre, con ternura y calidez.

-Muy bien, tengo que irme, tengo unos asuntos pendientes así que mandare a Naru para que cuide de usted- respondió Inutaisho depositándole un beso en la suave mano de Aome para después salir de la habitación.

-Señorita Higurashi, yo…-empezó Inuyasha acercándose a la joven que estaba sentada en la cama- quiero disculparme, pero es que usted es tan… bella que no puedo resistir las ganas de acercarme a usted- explicó el joven Taisho provocando que Aome se sonrojara.

-Joven Inuyasha, el señor Taisho me dio ordenes de que la señorita Higurashi debe descansar y en cuanto llegue el doctor usted salga inmediatamente- explicó Naru entrando a la habitación con unas toallas en las manos.

-Muy bien, avísame cuando llegue Miroku- respondió Inuyasha levantándose de la cama.

-Deseo darme un baño antes de que el doctor llegue, así que con su permiso- exclamo Aome levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

-Uff… como usted desee, me marcho, tengo cosas importantes que hacer- dijo Inuyasha molesto saliendo de la alcoba de la joven mujer.

Después de que el médico la revisara y diera el diagnostico que la joven estaba sana y que talvez se debía al cambio de ambiente lo que le había provocado el desmayo, Naru acompaño al doctor a la entrada dejando a la joven de cabello azabache profundamente dormida.

-Señorita, hay algo que no le comente a la señorita Higurashi, pero me temo que no es tan sencillo de explicar… dígale al señor Taisho que mañana se presente en el consultorio, tengo que informarle algo- explicó el doctor un tanto preocupado.

-Esta bien, pero no es nada grave ¿Verdad?- preguntó Naru muy alarmada, pero el medico solo negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Naru se quedase mas tranquila.

Al pasar por la habitación de Aome, un joven de mirada ámbar la encontró dormida como un ángel, sus cabellos ondulados descansaban el la almohada, su rostro tenia una gran tranquilidad, sus labios se tornaban rosados, su presencia hacia un desbarajuste en la mente de Sesshoumaru, sentía como deseaba entrar en esa alcoba y abrazarla entre sus brazos, era una sensación que nunca había experimentado, a pesar de que esa mujer era diferente, Sesshoumaru presentía algo en ella, de pronto la joven abre sus castaños ojos y se levanta, pero la expresión en su mirada es distinta, se dirige al balcón y se recarga en el barandal, en ese momento algo en el interior de Sesshoumaru le dice que la joven se desmayara otra vez así que entra a la habitación sigilosamente, Aome voltea, y en sus ojos se dibuja una expresión maliciosa, para después recargarse de frente al barandal, los ojos castaños se cierran y el cuerpo de la joven se balancea hacia delante, es evidente que se caerá, Sesshoumaru grasias a su agilidad logra llegar hasta donde se encuentra la joven, pero es demasiado tarde la joven, dormida, se dirige al suelo así que sin pensarlo mucho, el joven Taisho se lanza a salvarla y para amortiguar la caída coloca su cuerpo entre el suelo y la mujer, pero al caer Sesshoumaru se lastima una costilla y con un gemido ahogado se levanta, sosteniendo a la joven entre sus brazos, no camina mucho hasta que, debido al dolor, se recarga en el tronco de un árbol que se encontraba en el jardín, coloca a la joven Higurashi en sus piernas, con su rostro recargado en sus bien formados pectorales, observa a la joven y las dudas comienzan a formularse en su mente, de pronto la joven abre los ojos, pero la expresión en ellos no es la misma que la anterior, esta es mas tranquila, mas dulce y sincera.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunta Sesshoumaru con frialdad sin embargo Aome le obsequia una dulce sonrisa. Después de unos segundos Aome se da cuenta que esta descansando en los imponentes brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Discúlpeme, no quería causarle molestias, pero… -exclamó la joven de cabello azabache intentando levantarse, pero eso provoco que Sesshoumaru se quejase un poco con un gemido- ¿Qué le sucedió?, fue culpa mía… lo siento mucho- expresó Aome preocupada- No se mueva por favor, traeré algo para curárselo- dijó Aome para después salir corriendo hacia la casa.

-"Esa niña, es una exagerada, pero realmente me duele mucho moverme"- pensó Sesshoumaru colocando su mano en donde el dolor era mas intenso. Pasaron unos segundos cuando el joven Taisho pudo ver a la joven Aome que se aproximaba con una maleta.

-No se mueva, quizá le duela un poco, pero se aliviara en unas horas- advirtió Aome sacando de la maleta un pequeño frasco que contenía una sustancia de color rojo, se acercó al cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, sus piernas podían tocarse, sus cabellos ondulados de Aome rozaban los bien tornados brazos de Sesshoumaru, con mucho cuidado le retiro la camisa del lugar donde estaba herido y comenzó a untarle suavemente la sustancia del frasco. El cuerpo de Sesshoumaru empezó a temblar al encontrar tan placentero sentir la mano de Aome sobre él; el rostro de la joven se ruborizaba, después de untar perfectamente el remedio, tomó una venda y cubrió la zona dañada, volvió la mirada hacia el rostro de Sesshoumaru y con una sonrisa exclamó un "Listo".

-¿Qué me puso?- preguntó Sesshoumaru con su típico tono indiferente, enfrascando su mirada dorada en los ojos castaños de la joven mujer.

-Es una receta que me enseño mi nana, es muy buena para curar en menos de una hora… pero la única condición es que se quede en reposo…- explicó Aome bajando la mirada- Quiero pedirle que no se vaya, que se quede aquí hasta que su herida haya sanado- pidió Aome juntando sus manos y colocándolas en sus piernas.

-Muy bien, con una condición…- respondió Sesshoumaru fríamente, Aome levantó la mirada y lo miro sorprendida- Que me diga cual es su nombre- terminó de decir el joven Taisho.

-¿Mi nombre?... pues es Aome, pero no se lo diga a nadie- respondió Aome un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Cuál es la razón de que desee ocultar su nombre?- preguntó Sesshoumaru mirándola detenidamente, mientras ella guardaba el frasco con el remedio de color rojo.

-Pues, no me siento en mucha confianza aquí… el joven Inuyasha me pone muy nerviosa- excuso la joven entristeciendo un poco la mirada, pero sin dirigirla hacia el hombre que la interrogaba.

-Esta bien, señorita Aome… -respondió Sesshoumaru con voz varonil, era la primera vez que la voz de un hombre hacia vibrar el cuerpo de Aome, ella estaba encantada de que Sesshoumaru hubiese pronunciado su nombre, eso quería decir que no era tan indiferente como le habían dicho o como lo demostraba.

-Joven Sesshoumaru¿Puedo preguntarle algo?…-dijo Aome nerviosa, recibiendo un "Si", frío y distante- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió hace un rato?, ya que usted se lastimo y estoy casi segura que es culpa mía- exclamó la joven de mirada castaña.

-Con que no lo recuerda… usted intento suicidarse, o al menos eso es lo que aparentó- respondió Sesshoumaru tan frío como siempre, Aome, al escuchar esa respuesta, trato de recordar lo que había pasado, pero fue en vano.

-No lo recuerdo… solo recuerdo que estaba en mi alcoba y que el doctor había salido de ella y después recuerdo que estaba aquí- explicó Aome preocupada sin mirar a Sesshoumaru.

-Señorita Higurashi…- un gritó desvió la mirada de ambos jóvenes, pero Aome se escondió, acercándose a centímetros de Sesshoumaru, su cuerpo de la joven rozaba con el del joven Taisho, su cabello ondulado tocaba su hombro, sus manos se juntaron en su pecho de Sesshoumaru, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración uno del otro.

-No deseo que me encuentren- susurro Aome colocando su rostro en el pecho de Sesshoumaru que paso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Aome, provocando un sonrojo en ella.

-Señorita… ¿Dónde esta?, salga por favor- suplicó Naru con preocupación, pero Aome no salio de su escondite, después de un buen rato de buscar, Naru entró a la mansión.

-Ya se ha ido… -dijó Sesshoumaru soltando a la joven, se levantó y casi como algo mágico pudo notar que su herida había sido sanada- Muy bien señorita Aome, es hora de entrar a la casa- exclamó Sesshoumaru volteando a ver a la joven que estaba de rodillas a un lado de él.

-Yo me quedo aquí, ya que su señor padre no se encuentra y la verdad me da mucho miedo su hermano- respondió Bajando la mirada, con las manos juntas en sus piernas.

-Entonces… Acompáñeme a la empresa, tengo cosas que arreglar ahí… aunque le advierto que no es muy placentero- sugirió Sesshoumaru cortantemente.

-Esta bien, no creo que sea peor que estar cuidándose del joven Inuyasha- respondió Aome poniéndose de pie con una alegre sonrisa.

---------------------------------------------------------------continuara…-------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios... sugerencias... sogas para ahorcarme... una camisa de fuerza... lo que sea mandenme reviews por favor...

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... cuidense...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola queridos lectores... aki tienen un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.. lamento la demora... tuve algunos inconvenientes y me fue imposible traer este capitulo antes... espero que les guste...

_**Sesshoumaru y Aome**_

**Capitulo V: LA OFICINA**

Una joven de cabello negro, ojos castaños con expresión fría, tez blanca, esta revisando unos papeles importantes, lleva dos años trabajando de secretaria, al principio fue por necesidad, pero ahora se ha acostumbrado a su jefe, que no exactamente un joven que le agrade conversar, pero sabe tratar con respeto a la gente que trabaja con él; la joven mujer observa el reloj y se da cuenta de que su jefe debería de estar hace 30 minutos ahí, "Algo Debió Haber Pasado" pensó, sin embargo no se preocupo mucho, ya que el joven Taisho solía atender otros asuntos, así que continuo revisando los contratos.

-Buenas tardes Kikyo…- dijó un hombre entrando a la oficina acompañado por una mujer de cabello azabache y tez blanca, aunque era la primera vez que la veía, algo en ella le desagradaba.

-Buen día joven Taisho… los contratos están en su escritorio- respondió Kikyo levantándose de la silla observando detenidamente a la joven que había llegado con su jefe.

-Muy bien, estaré revisándolos… ah y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa- ordenó Sesshoumaru abriendo la puerta de su despacho.

-Pero joven… ¿Qué hay de los contratos que llegaran a las 6?- preguntó Kikyo tomando varios papeles del escritorio.

-Es cierto, tráelos en cuanto llegue, pero avisa antes de entrar- contestó Sesshoumaru entrando al despacho seguido por la joven de mirada dulce que simplemente sonreía.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ahora ¿Qué hay que hacer?- pregunta Aome entusiasmada mientras observa los papeles en el escritorio.

-¿Realmente me quiere ayudar?- interroga Sesshoumaru un tanto sorprendido, sin embargo Aome afirma con la cabeza y una calida sonrisa que llega a agradarle al joven de mirada fría- De acuerdo, siéntese aquí- señala la silla frente a su escritorio- Me ayudara a revisar estos contratos- exclamó Sesshoumaru sentándose en su silla y entregándole varios papeles.

-Perfecto… -exclamó Aome encantada, mientras revisaba uno a uno los contratos se interesaba mas en hacerlo, era como una niña explorando cosas nuevas.

-Nunca imagine que le agradara esto- dijó Sesshoumaru con frialdad tomando un sorbo de la taza de café que Kikyo dejaba siempre en su escritorio.

-La verdad nunca lo había hecho, pero no me resulta desagradable… siempre pensé que los únicos que trabajaban en los despachos eran señores de una edad avanzada y además que eran malhumorados- explico Aome alegremente.

-Descansemos un rato… llevamos horas revisando estos contratos- expuso Sesshoumaru con un leve suspiro que se escapaba de sus labios y se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla.

-Como guste…- respondió Aome dejando a un lado los papeles y levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a la ventana.

-Señorita Aome, aun no me dice por que esta aquí… ¿Qué le hizo venir a esta ciudad?- preguntó Sesshoumaru mirándola detenidamente, pero Aome solo sonrió, era evidente que no diría nada- Conteste Señorita…- exclamó el joven Taisho levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Aome.

-Pues…- comenzó Aome- La verdad no deseaba venir- bajo la mirada castaña y cruzo los brazos, una lágrima recorrió su suave mejilla, estaba más que claro que extrañaba su casa.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué hizo este viaje?- interrogó Sesshoumaru colocándose frente a la joven que se encontraba de espalda a la ventana.

-Mi madre me lo pidió y no podía desobedecerla- respondió Aome- Pero no hablemos de mi, mejor cuénteme como un joven como usted tiene una fama tan… -dijó la joven de cabello azabache sin terminar de decir lo que planeaba preguntar ya que estaba muy sonrojada

-¿De un casanova?- completo el joven de cabellera plateada mirando a Aome fijamente- Pues vera señorita Aome, las mujeres de esta clase social a la que pertenezco cuando ven un hombre que les guste lo consiguen- explicó Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa picarona –Igual que nosotros los hombres, así que he tenido varias aventuras- dijo el joven Taisho.

-Y ¿No ha pensado en casarse o al menos tener una relación seria?- preguntó Aome un tanto nerviosa por la incomoda situación, ya que Sesshoumaru había aprisionado su cuerpo contra la ventana y su rostro del apuesto hombre estaba muy cerca del suyo.

-No lo se… no he encontrado a la mujer indicada- respondió Sesshoumaru en un tono muy sensual y frío al mismo tiempo pasando la mirada por cada detalle del rostro de Aome, sin embargo la joven hizo lo posible para safarse de la situación tan incomoda a la que la sometía Sesshoumaru dirigiéndose hasta el escritorio.

-Y ¿Cómo es la mujer que busca?- preguntó Aome curiosa acomodando unos papeles en sus manos, mientras Sesshoumaru se sentaba en su silla y su vista se enfrasco en los delicados dedos de la joven, su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente.

-Pues vera señorita Aome, la mujer que busco debe ser capaz de ver en mi algo que escondo tan celosamente desde hace mucho tiempo, además debe hacerme sentir especial y lo principal, debe despertar en mí la pasión y el deseo de formar una familia- explicó el joven Taisho desviando la mirada al rostro de Aome.

-Vaya…- exclamó Aome como un suspiro- Jamás creí que un hombre buscara eso, siempre pensé que solo deseaban satisfacer sus…- respondió la joven sentándose en la silla donde estaba antes y bajando un poco la mirada debido a su sonrojo.

-Deseos sexuales ¿No?- completó Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa picarona que provoco que la joven Higurashi se sonrojara aun mas.

-Pues si- respondió Aome juntando sus piernas y sus manos, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de ese tema.

-Pues veras Aome…- suspiro un poco- los hombres quizá busquemos eso al principio, pero para establecernos en un ámbito familiar buscamos a una mujer dulce, comprensiva y sobre todo cariñosa, que nos llene en todos los sentidos- explicó Sesshoumaru con voz ronca.

-Es algo muy tierno y romántico, pero no me lo tome a mal pero acaba de tutearme- expuso Aome con una sonrisa traviesa- Eso quiere decir que somos amigos ¿No?- dijó la joven de cabello azabache entusiasmada.

-Prácticamente… si, ya que es la primera vez que le digo a alguien estas cosas, es como si te conociera desde hace mucho… y pido que tu también me llames por mi nombre- explicó Sesshoumaru tomando un bolígrafo.

-De acuerdo Sesshoumaru, pero ¿Qué es lo que harás con eso?-preguntó Aome señalando el bolígrafo que había tomado Sesshoumaru.

-Pues firmar niña- respondió el joven Taisho en un tono sarcástico mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los documentos en su escritorio.

-Se esta haciendo tarde…- dijó Aome volviendo la mirada a la ventana seguida por la de Sesshoumaru.

-Si, es verdad, será mejor que nos retiremos- respondió el joven Taisho juntando los papeles y guardándolos en una cajón de su escritorio.

-¿Regresaremos a la mansión?... no es que me desagrade, pero ahí se encuentra el joven Inuyasha y la verdad no quiero batallar con él- explicó Aome bajando la mirada y ayudando a Sesshoumaru a guardar los papeles que revisaba.

-No te preocupes, no iremos a casa, ya que mi padre no llegara hasta mañana pensé que podrías acompañarme a mi departamento- expuso Sesshoumaru levantando el rostro de la joven con sus dedos.

-Pero… ¿A su departamento?- preguntó Aome sorprendida para después negar con la cabeza, era evidente que no aceptaría ir con él ya que tanto como Miroku y Sango le habían advertido de lo casanova que era el joven Taisho y ella no seria una mas en su lista de conquistas.

-No te preocupes Aome, no te haré nada que tu no quieras, además como tu lo dijiste, somos amigos y yo te estoy invitando a mi departamento para que me ayudes- explicó Sesshoumaru tomando su abrigo y colocándolo en los hombros de Aome que solo lo miraba incrédula, después salieron de la oficina. "¿seria posible que solo la llevara para eso?", se preguntaba la joven de cabello azabache mientras salían del edificio y se dirigía al hermoso auto de Sesshoumaru que no dijo palabra alguna.

Después de atravesar el centro de la ciudad que estaba iluminada por las luces de los edificios que le daban un toque más romántico, de los labios de Aome emano un suspiro.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Sesshoumaru poniendo su mano sobre la de Aome que estaba reposando en su pierna, este acto provoco un sonrojo en el rostro de la joven Higurashi que solo negó con la cabeza para después levantar la mirada y sonreír –Aome… no tengas desconfianza de mí, a pesar de lo que te hayan dicho, no soy un mal hombre- explicó Sesshoumaru sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.

-Siento mucho desconfiar de ti, lo que pasa es que a mi me habían dicho otra cosa de ti- respondió Aome bajando la mirada.

-Pues a comparación de mi hermano, yo se pedir las cosas y te vuelvo a repetir, no te haré nada que tu no desees- explicó el joven Taisho tomando el volante con amabas manos.

-Eres diferente… eres mi amigo ¿Verdad?- dijó Aome juntando sus manos, su voz tenia un tono ahogado, se preguntaba a si misma si era conveniente creer en las palabras de aquel joven que la hacia temblar, sus hermosos ojos dorados provocaban una mezcla extraña de sensaciones.

-Llegamos… -exclamo Sesshoumaru desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad y saliendo del automóvil –Anda, tenemos que darnos prisa- dijó el joven de mirada ámbar que abría la puerta del lado de Aome que lo miro por unos segundos para después salir del vehículo.

-Es lindo… -dijó Aome entrando al departamento– ¿Tu lo decoraste?- preguntó la joven de mirada castaña quitándose el abrigo y colocándolo en una silla que se encontraba junto a la entrada.

-No, fue mi ex novia, estaba obsesionada con esos colores- respondió Sesshoumaru dirigiéndose a una habitación –Cambiate… -dijo saliendo de la alcoba trayendo consigo una camisa y un pantalón deportivo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué se supone que haremos?- preguntó Aome tomando aquella ropa que le entregaba el apuesto hombre.

-Pues pintar… ya no me gustan estos colores, y a decir verdad nunca me gustaron- respondió Sesshoumaru colocándose frente a la joven de cabello azabache.

-Y ¿Por que no lo has decorado diferente desde antes?- interrogo Aome en un tono sarcástico, provocando que Sesshoumaru sonriera de una forma coqueta.

-La verdad, no soy muy bueno para esto, y dicen que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido en estas cosas de combinar los colores- respondió Sesshoumaru caminando hacia la cocina, donde abrió unos cajones y saco unos botes de pintura.

-Muy bien, entonces hay que empezar cuanto antes- exclamó Aome ayudando al apuesto hombre de cabellera plateada que enfrasco la mirada en la joven la cual entro al cuarto de baño para mudarse de ropa.

Después de dos horas, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo, Aome aun tenía la brocha en su mano y un bote a un costado, en cuanto a Sesshoumaru se quito la playera que llevaba y dejo en evidencia su bien formado cuerpo, se acercó al refrigerador y saco unos refrescos.

-Toma, debes tener sed…- exclamó Sesshoumaru entregándole una lata de refresco a la dulce Aome que se sonrojaba nuevamente debido al atrevido hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Grasias… Vaya que es cansado estar pintando- expuso Aome dejando a un lado la brocha que tenia en su mano- Dime… ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi para ayudarte a pintar tu departamento?-preguntó la joven dándole el primer sorbo al refresco.

-Lo que pasa es que… me has cautivado, y además se ve que tienes buen gusto para esto- respondió Sesshoumaru recostándose en el sofá- Sabes… ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a la academia, así que vamos a dormir- exclamo Sesshoumaru levantándose, seguido por Aome para dirigirla a la habitación, al entrar la joven Higurashi se quedo atónita al ver lo grande que era y sobre todo los hermosos muebles de caoba que estaban ahí.

-Que linda, pero solo hay una cama, aunque es enorme- exclamó Aome observando cada detalle de la alcoba.

-Pues dormirás ahí- respondió Sesshoumaru tomándola de los hombros de una forma muy sensual y susurrándole al oído.

-y ¿Dónde dormirás tú?- preguntó la joven de mirada castaña volteando a ver al apuesto hombre.

-En el sofá- respondió Sesshoumaru sin titubear- Buenas noches Aome, que descanses-exclamó el joven Taisho saliendo de la habitación, Aome por su parte se puso una camisa larga que encontró dentro del armario de Sesshoumaru, se acostó en la cama, cerro los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida.  
Algo extraño pasaba en la mente de la joven, escenas de una vida que no había sido vivida por ella se presentaban, como queriendo darle un mensaje, el cual era mas confuso cada vez que veía mas escenas, pero no era la primera vez que sucedía.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara!!!

Ok... espero que sea de su agrado.. mushas gracias por los reviews que me mandan me dan mushas ganas de continuar... espero no tardarme tanto la proxima vez.. los quiero... manden reviews plissss!!!!!! bueno.. hasta la proxima!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ^^! Después de un tiempito... Bueno un Tiempo demasiado largo, tuve unos contratiempos y problemitas personales, pero aquí estoy actualizando esta historia espero que les guste este capitulo.. :D

_**Capitulo VI: LOS SENTIMIENTOS**_

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru se recostaba en el sofá, tratando de no ir a buscar a la hermosa mujer que dormía en su cama, estaba preocupado por lo que estaba sintiendo, ya que su padre estaba de por medio, y sabia de antemano que no podía llevarse a esa joven a la cama, por mas que lo deseara. Sus pensamientos mas atrevidos pasaron por su mente y la imagen de esos hermosos ojos castaños lo hacían enloquecer, con cada pensamiento volteaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y una joven mujer de cabello azabache salió.

-Sesshoumaru, ¿Todavía estas despierto?- exclamó Aome al ver al joven de mirada dorada recostado en el sofá, vistiendo solo la camisa larga que había encontrado en el armario del joven Taisho.

-Así es, pero creí que estabas dormida- respondió Sesshoumaru sentándose.

-Tuve una pesadilla- dijo la joven de piel blanca acercándose al lugar donde Sesshoumaru estaba, se sentó a un lado de él –Tengo miedo… -explicó Aome recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Sesshoumaru que solo miraba sus bien formadas piernas que estaban descubiertas debido a la camisa que cubría solo media pierna.

-No pasara nada, no hay de que temer- respondió el joven de cabellera plateada acariciando el ondulado cabello de Aome que ya se había quedado dormida –Vaya… -susurro el joven Taisho, tomando en sus brazos a la joven Aome, la recostó nuevamente en su cama, pero cuando se iba a enderezar Aome le tomo el brazo.

-No te vayas… no me dejes sola- dijo Aome con voz suave y un tanto ahogada, los ojos de Sesshoumaru se enfrascaron en los de la mujer que sostenía su brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿a que le temes?-preguntó Sesshoumaru con curiosidad tomando asiento a un lado de Aome, sin desviar su hermosa mirada ámbar.

-Alguien me habla… pero no se quien sea, cada noche a cierta hora hay una voz que me llama, pero cuando intento acercarme a donde se escucha mas fuerte algo oprime mi pecho y despierto- explico Aome con lagrimas en los ojos y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Esta bien Aome, me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas- respondió Sesshoumaru pasando sus dedos entre los hermosos cabellos de Aome que simplemente sonrió.

-Gracias… pero prefiero que te quedes toda la noche- exclamó Aome moviéndose un poco para que Sesshoumaru pudiese acostarse junto a ella.

-¿Sabes que será una tentación tenerte tan cerca y no poder hacerte nada?- dijo Sesshoumaru acomodándose en la cama y cubriendo su cuerpo con el edredón.

-Lo se y te pido una disculpa, pero es que extraño a mi nana, ella era la que se quedaba conmigo para cuidarme- explicó Aome colocando su cabeza encima del pecho de Sesshoumaru y pasando el brazo por el cuerpo del joven que con el roce de la suave piel de Aome se estremecía.

-Aome… buenas noches- dijo Sesshoumaru colocando su mano en la cabeza de Aome para después cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir para no hacerle nada, por que el simple hecho de tener a la joven Higurashi tan cerca lo hacia pensar en fantasías que lo hacían temblar de excitación.

-Dime Sesshoumaru… ¿Por qué te portas tan cortante con los demás?- preguntó Aome sin voltear a ver los hermosos ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru que solo la miro por un instante.

-Duérmete ya- exclamó cerrando nuevamente los ojos, el perfume de Aome lo hacia temblar, disfrutaba tanto tenerla tan cerca, era la primer mujer que lo hacia sentir así.

-No puedo… No puedo dormir- exclamó Aome levantándose un poco –Dime que es lo que haces para poder dormir- dijó la joven de cabello castaño que rozaba de manera sensual el pecho de Sesshoumaru que solo miraba los ojos castaños de Aome.

-Eres una niña muy latosa…- exclamó el joven Taisho sentándose en la cama, Aome estaba fascinada viendo en aquel hombre tan frió ese fastidio por no dejarlo dormir.

-Lo siento Sesshoumaru… pero es que no puedo dormir y menos ahora que no se por que estoy aquí, además jamás he dormido tan cerca de un hombre que no fuese mi padre- explico Aome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aome, mañana hay escuela y tenemos que descansar… cierra los ojos e intenta dormirte- exclamó Sesshoumaru enojado y acomodándose nuevamente en la cama.

-Esta bien… buenas noches Sesshoumaru- exclamó Aome cerrando sus ojos castaños y quedando, casi a unos minutos, profundamente dormida.

La mañana se hizo presente, los rayos traviesos del sol se filtraban por las enormes cortinas que cubrían la alcoba donde Aome descansaba, a pesar de los inconvenientes la joven Higurashi había conseguido dormir muy bien, al igual que su acompañante que por una extraña razón no estaba junto a ella al despertar, Aome estiro los brazos y tallo sus ojos para quitarse de encima la pereza, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la sala donde un joven de tez blanca y cabellera plateada larga tomaba una taza de café mientras veía las noticias en la televisión.

-Buenos días…-exclamó Aome con una sonrisa llamando la atención de Sesshoumaru que volteo casi al instante.

-Que bueno que despertaste… ya que es hora de que te apures por que si no llegaremos tarde a clases- pronuncio Sesshoumaru volviendo la mirada hacia el televisor y tomando un sorbo de café.

-Esta bien no me tardo… espera, no tengo el uniforme aquí… se quedo en la mansión- exclamo Aome sin volver la mirada hacia el joven que solo murmuro un date prisa frío y cortante. Cuando Aome entro a la habitación fue directo al armario y lo abrió de par en par, frente a ella estaba el uniforme de la academia, pero este era nuevo, como si lo hubiese comprado hace algunas horas.

-Listo…- exclamo Aome mirándose en el espejo y regalando a este una hermosa sonrisa –Sesshoumaru… ¿Nos iremos juntos a la academia?-preguntó acomodando un mechón de cabello que se había colocado frente a su rostro.

-Si pero date prisa o nunca llegaremos –respondió Sesshoumaru poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero color negro y abriendo la puerta, cuando vio que salía Aome de la alcoba volvió la mirada hacia ella quedándose atónito al ver lo bien que le quedaba aquel uniforme que llevaba puesto.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto la joven de cabello azabache dando una vuelta con los brazos extendidos, como si estuviese modelando un bello vestido.

-Te queda bien… -respondió Sesshoumaru de forma cortante tratando de esconder la sorpresa que le había provocado la joven con su vestuario, así que desvió la mirada dorada hacia la puerta que ya estaba abierta -¡Vámonos! –exclamo el joven Taisho saliendo del departamento.

En la Academia ambos tomaron su camino, sin embargo Aome seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, la forma en que Sesshoumaru la trató y lo cariñoso que se porto al estar a su lado, en cambio ahora era mas frío que nunca, era una situación difícil de explicar ya que ese hombre estaba rodeado de misterios, por una parte era su amigo, como se lo dijo el día anterior en el cual hasta habían bromeado con él, pero también se portó como todo un conquistador intentando seducirla, sin embargo la pregunta que se hacia Aome era ¿Quién de esas personalidades era la verdadera de Sesshoumaru?.

-Hola preciosa…- exclamó una voz varonil que estremeció todo el cuerpo de Aome quien automáticamente volteo- Veo que me extrañaste –dijo Inuyasha sosteniéndola de la cintura y apretando su cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo.

-Suéltame…- reclamó Aome intentando liberarse del brazo de Inuyasha quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió cínicamente acercando su rostro al de la joven que retrocedía el rostro para impedir que Inuyasha la besara.

-Vamos Cariño, te mueres por besarme- afirmó Inuyasha tomándola con ambos brazos y forzándola para que sus labios se acercaran lo suficiente.

-No…- grito empujando al joven Taisho con las manos- Suélteme Ya… déjeme en paz- suplico Aome casi sollozando, pero Inuyasha ignoro toda palabra que provenía de los labios de la joven mujer.

-Ya déjala en paz Inuyasha…- ordenó una joven de cabello negro que lo empujaba hacia atrás para separarlo de Aome- eres un necio- replicó Sango mientras se ponía en medio de Inuyasha y Aome.

-Sango no te metas en esto- exclamó Inuyasha furioso dando un paso hacia la mujer que levanto la barbilla en signo de superioridad.

-Basta… gracias Sango, en cuanto a ti Inuyasha… déjame en paz, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga para que me entiendas que te quiero tan lejos de mí como sea posible?-pregunto la joven con los ojos llorosos, la desesperación la había hecho reaccionar de manera feroz y atacante.

-Higurashi… no descansare hasta que vengas rogándome por que te haga mía… no ha habido mujer que se pueda negar a Inuyasha Taisho, te lo aseguro y tú no serás la primera- advirtió Inuyasha apretando los puños, para después darles la espalda a ambas mujeres y dirigiéndose a su salón de clases.

-Aome… ¿estas bien?- preguntó Sango tomándola de los hombros dándose cuenta de que la joven se tambaleaba un poco, su rostro estaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel y sus ojos se habían oscurecido, era evidente que no se sentía bien, debido a eso, Sango la llevo directo a la enfermería, donde una mujer mayor vestida de blanco con el cabello rubio recogido, ojos marrones y expresión de fastidio atendió a la joven Higurashi quien no reaccionaba, así que la mujer de ojos cafés salió del lugar para buscar a Sesshoumaru, quien era el único que tenia bien el cerebro o al menos era el mas sensato.

-Los grandes escritores griegos usaron la descripción basada en la belleza y el amor a todo…- decía el hombre frente a la clase, su pantalón oscuro y su camisa blanca perfectamente bien planchadas le daban un toque mas sofisticado, mientras que los alumnos tomaban los apuntes, Sango interrumpió -¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- preguntó molesto el profesor Tsuikotsu volteando a ver a la mujer que trataba de embonar las palabras correctas.

-Siento haber interrumpido su clase pero busco al joven Sesshoumaru Taisho- exclamó la joven de cabello negro intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Joven Taisho… ya escucho- dijo Tsuikotsu dirigiendo su mirada hacia el fondo donde se encontraba un apuesto joven de cabellera plateada… Sesshoumaru se levanto con indiferencia y salió del salón de clases.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Riverman?- preguntó Sesshoumaru con voz cortante mirando a Sango quien tenía cara de preocupación.

-La señorita Higurashi… esta en la enfermería y no reacciona- explico Sango con desesperación –Debe venir por favor… ya que usted vive con ella- dijo la joven indicándole el camino, Sesshoumaru sin expresar la preocupación que le causaba el saber que Aome estaba mal se dirigió al lugar que Sango le indicaba.

-Con su permiso- exclamó Sesshoumaru entrando a la pequeña habitación donde estaba la cama con una mujer de tez blanca y cabello azabache sentada con la mirada baja sin expresión alguna- Déjenme solo con ella- ordenó el joven Taisho con voz cortante.

-No esta permitido- exclamó la enfermera, pero Sango intervino y le explico a la mujer que el joven que estaba frente a Aome era una persona confiable, así que a regañadientes ambas mujeres salieron cerrando la puerta.

-Aome… soy yo, Sesshoumaru- dijo Sesshoumaru con tranquilidad, sin embargo la joven de mirada castaña no respondía, ni siquiera volteaba a verlo –Aome por favor mírame- decía el joven tomándola de los hombros, pero al ver que ella no lo escuchaba, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la obligo a verlo a los ojos, en ese momento las lagrimas inundaron aquellos castaños ojos.

-Se… Sesshoumaru –dijo al fin Aome recobrando la conciencia, rodeo el cuello del joven y lo abrazo como si buscara protección, era tan vulnerable y frágil que Sesshoumaru no dudo ni un instante en tomar en sus brazos a la tierna mujer que sollozaba en su pecho.

-Ya Aome, ya paso- dijo Sesshoumaru de manera suave y cariñosa, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse la razón por la cual Aome había entrado en ese estado de Shock.

-Sesshoumaru, no me dejes sola por favor- suplicó Aome entre sollozos, su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Aome, por que me pides eso?- preguntó Sesshoumaru preocupado, pero Aome no respondió, solo sollozaba en su pecho, el joven Taisho sentía como si su corazón se oprimiera al oírla llorar así.

_**Continuara!**_

Espero sus Reviews por favor ^^, y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic.. me agrada que me comenten :D hasta la próxima...


	7. Capitulo 7

_Sesshoumaru y Aome_

**Capitulo VII: ¿ENAMORADOS?**

La joven de Cabello azabache no deja de sollozar en el pecho de aquel hombre imponentemente atractivo, recargo su mentón en la cabeza de Aome para esperar a que se tranquilizara ya necesitaba una explicación coherente de lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo la joven Higurashi estaba mas vulnerable que otras veces, podría deberse a que estaba lejos de su hogar y sinceramente Sesshoumaru a pesar de sentir algo por ella, que aun no descifraba por completo, no era lo suficientemente amable para que Aome no se sintiera sola, pero en realidad ¿Qué sentía por ella?, la tenia tan cerca, podía respirar su aroma, percibía el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, aquellas lagrimas frías pero tan llenas de tristeza lo hacían sufrir, pero la pregunta era el por que sentía eso, él no era así, siempre que trataba a una mujer lo hacia de la manera mas conveniente para él, sin embargo Aome era diferente, su sencillez, alegría y su inocencia le daban un atractivo mas fuerte que el de cualquier mujer hermosa. La joven Higurashi dejo por fin de llorar, con el dorso de mano derecha limpio sus rosadas mejillas, levanto la mirada para ver a Sesshoumaru, sus labios estaban húmedos e hinchados, su cabello caía en sus hombros de una forma muy sensual que al joven Taisho lo hizo estremecer; un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver que la castaña esbozaba una tierna sonrisa, definitivamente algo en ella le atraía y no solo físicamente, sino que en una forma mas profunda, mas sentimental, asunto que le desconcertó por completo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Sesshoumaru con su voz ronca, fue mas un susurro, Aome asintió lentamente pero al percatarse que estaba aferrada a la camisa de Sesshoumaru, soltó rápidamente la tela, mostrando un tono carmesí en sus mejillas ante tal situación.

-Disculpa Sesshoumaru, no quería…- musito Aome con la voz entrecortada, sin embargo fue interrumpida por los labios de Sesshoumaru que se posaron en los suyos, propiciando un delicado beso que paulatinamente se torno pasional, la joven de mirada castaña no lo podía creer, estaba ahí, frente a ese heredero de la familia Taisho, el mas frio de los tres varones y la estaba besando de una manera que jamás imagino, no obstante en ese instante simplemente se permitió caer en sus encantadores labios. El joven Taisho abrazo la anatomía de la musa, acortando la escasa distancia que separaba ambos cuerpos, le acaricio la espalda bajando hasta su cintura, Aome acariciaba las mejillas de Sesshoumaru de una manera suave, pasaba sus delgados dedos a través del cabello plateado, sus mejillas se enrojecieron mas, sus castaños ojos se cerraron debido al deseo que sentía por dentro. Sesshoumaru se separo rápidamente, ya que si no lo hacia no sabia hasta donde era capaz de llegar, tomo a la mujer de cabello azabache de los hombros y la miro fijamente, ella se encontraba aturdida por la situación, después de unos instantes abrió sus orbes para dirigir su atención al hermoso rostro del varón que se encontraba enfrente.

-No podemos…- exclamó Sesshoumaru con dificultad, aun no comprendía como esa joven le provocaba tal descontrol –No aquí- menciono por lo bajo recuperando el aliento, sus dorados ojos estaban oscurecidos, sus labios estaban hinchados al igual que los de Aome que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sesshoumaru… no me dejes sola- exclamó Aome en tono suplicante tomándolo del brazo cuando él disponía a retirarse, su mirada de la joven Higurashi se entristecía nuevamente, evidentemente la dama aun seguía perturbada.

-No te preocupes, no tardare mucho, además tienes que ir a tus clases- respondió el joven Taisho con frialdad, recobrando la compostura –Sabes que no puedo estar aquí todo el día, Aome ve a tus clases y en cuanto salgas iré por ti- explicó (mas bien ordeno) Sesshoumaru saliendo de la enfermería, la dulce joven se quedo sentada en la cama pensando en las palabras de Sesshoumaru que a pesar de sonar como mandato le brindaban seguridad.

-Higurashi, ¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Sango entrando a la enfermería y abrazándola de una manera afectuosa, como si se tratase de una hermana, sin embargo Aome se quedo quieta ante la demostración de cariño de la joven de cabello negro, le sorprendía que la castaña en tan poco tiempo se preocupara tanto por ella.

-Siento haberte preocupado, pero ya estoy mejor, hay que ir a clases- expuso Aome con una sonrisa peculiar, algo que dejo atónita a la joven Riverman, todo indicaba que nada ocurrió, sin embargo los ojos levemente hinchados decían todo lo contrario, ella había llorado, ¿Seria posible que Sesshoumaru le ha hecho algo? –Gracias por traerlo…- murmuro Aome con dulzura, al percatarse que Sango pensaba algo malo de las circunstancias.

-Esta bien Higurashi, vamos a clases- respondió Sango ayudándola a levantarse de la cama, al parecer no estaba muy bien pero ella quería hacer lo que Sesshoumaru le había dicho, al fin de cuentas él iría a verla después de clases, algo que la dejaba mas tranquila.

-Sango… ¿Tu has estado enamorada?- cuestiona de repente la joven de castaños ojos sin voltear a ver a la joven que estaba a un lado de ella.

-Si… quiero mucho a Miroku y nos casaremos cuando tengamos la edad- reveló Sango un tanto nerviosa y bajando la mirada, notándose en su hermoso rostro un tono rosado ante tal idea.

-Pero lo amas ¿verdad Sango?- exclamó Aome con un brillo en los ojos, volteando a ver a Sango que se quedo pensativa un momento, parecía que lo dudaba.

-Si lo amo, tenía mis dudas pero si lo amo- confesó la joven de ojos cafés con una sonrisa, pero la joven Higurashi se entristeció -¿Qué sucede Higurashi?- preguntó Sango tomándola de la mano, mientras caminaban a paso lento.

-Sabes Sango, creo que estoy algo confundida, creí amar a una persona pero ahora tengo muchas dudas- contesto deteniéndose, recordando a la persona que había dejado en su ciudad, un largo y profundo suspiro emano de sus labios, resignándose –Sango ¿Cómo se siente estar enamorada?- señaló Aome con la voz suave mas parecida a un susurro, sorprendiendo con eso a su compañera, que por unos segundos permaneció callada, pensando la respuesta correcta a dicha cuestión.

-Es algo difícil de explicar Higurashi, Mm… Déjame pensar, pues veras sientes ese cosquilleo en el estomago, algo como que te atrae de esa persona, no solo su físico, además deseas su bienestar, algo así- explicó Sango con una sonrisa picarona, recordando lo que ella siente cuando ve a su prometido.

-Bueno, gracias Sango, te veo luego ¿si?- menciona Aome con un tono dulce entrando en el salón de clases, mientras en su cabeza se quedaron las palabras dichas por la joven, quien simplemente siguió su camino hasta adentrarse a un salón de clases, era evidente que su antiguo novio no le hacia sentir ni una pizca de lo que había mencionado la joven Riverman, sin embargo el hombre que hacia unos instantes la ha besado despierta esos sentimientos y mas, algo inexplicable, intenso y misterioso para Aome quien coloca su atención a la profesora titular de la clase, vestida de falda negra y blusa color melón, con un cabello rubio, corto y ondulado, quien hablaba de los derechos humanos.

* * *

Las clases pasaron de prisa, mientras que Aome seguía pensando en la forma en que Sesshoumaru la había ayudado, sin embargo tenia que regresar a casa de los Taisho y eso le daba un poco de miedo ya que el hijo menor de esa familia no se daría por vencido hasta que ella estuviese en su cama, algo que no pensaba hacer, era apuesto, no lo podía negar, pero le faltaba algo para que ella aceptase estar con él en la intimidad. Caminaba a paso dudoso, apretaba contra su pecho aquellos libros en sus manos, miraba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar el sitio donde estaba Inuyasha y así esquivarlo, de pronto una mano tomo su hombro, su cuerpo se tenso y tembló al momento, no obstante tenia miedo de virar su atención para observar a la persona detrás de ella.

-¿Lista para irnos?- pronunció una voz varonil y cortante, susurrándole al oído, su piel se erizo y rápidamente giro para verlo de frente, ahí estaba tan atractivo, con ese porte elegante y esa exquisita arrogancia que lo hacía más irresistible, ante tales pensamientos un sonrojo se alojo en sus mejillas.

-Sesshoumaru… si estoy lista, pero no deseo ir a casa, mas bien quisiera ir a otro lado- manifestó Aome relajando el cuerpo que estaba más tenso que nada, ante tales palabras el joven Taisho permaneció callado, observando las reacciones en el rostro de su acompañante, era fascinante ver como mutaban las femeninas facciones con cada sentimiento que ella experimentaba, "Es como un libro abierto" medito con curiosidad perfectamente escondida en su imperturbable personalidad.

-¿A dónde deseas ir?- cuestiono el heredero de la familia Taisho observándola con frialdad y curiosidad, esa mujer tenía algo que a él le encantaba y era esa inocencia, como cuando se acostaron juntos en su departamento y no ocurrió nada de nada, situación que para él resultaba de lo mas extraño, jamás había sucedido, siempre que tenia a una hermosa mujer en su cama aprovechaba el momento y tenia sexo con ella, sin embargo ahora era muy distinto y aun no lograba descifrar si le agradaba o no.

-MM… a comer o mejor a dormir un poco, al departamento, además todavía falta que terminemos de pintar, donde sea menos a la mansión- declaro Aome bajando la mirada, era evidente que tenia miedo de Inuyasha, ¿Qué le habría hecho ese maldito?, de seguro nada bueno, mas tarde se daría a la tarea de investigar aquello.

-Esta bien, vamos- señaló Sesshoumaru dirigiéndose a la entrada, abordaron un taxi que los llevo hasta el apartamento de Sesshoumaru, estando ahí, ordenaron comida a domicilio y después de probar alimento se cambiaron de ropa y tomaron las brochas para pintar el lugar, a medida que estaban juntos se daban cuenta que había algo entre ellos difícil de explicar, una especie de conexión.

-Oye…- gruño Sesshoumaru al sentir que Aome le pintaba la espalda –Se supone que es la pared no a mi- dicta el joven sin perder su semblante glacial bajando de la escalera amenazando con hacerle lo mismo a ella, pero Aome rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, para después esconderse bajo las sabanas. Sesshoumaru entro y al verla en aquella cama se le vinieron a la cabeza varias imágenes de la joven suplicándole que la hiciese suya _"Maldición"_ se recrimino mentalmente al pensar esas cosas, se acerco y jalo el edredón.

-Me encontraste…- gritó Aome lanzándose hacia sus brazos haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, sus risas llenaban toda la habitación, encontrando en ellas una dulce melodía que disfruto el frio joven, ella, que permanecía sobre el torneado cuerpo masculino, fijo su mirada en aquellos ojos dorados que tanto le hipnotizaban.

-Parece que si…- pronunció tenue Sesshoumaru apartando un mecho de cabello que estaba frente al rostro de la dama –Eres hermosa- susurro el joven con voz sensual provocando el sonrojo de Aome que intento levantarse, sin embargo él se lo impidió, le agradaba tanto tenerla cerca, poder respirar su dulce aroma, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Disculpa Sesshoumaru, no debí de haberte tumbado y mucho menos pintarte, pero parecía que estabas algo tenso- expuso Aome con una sonrisa tímida, parecía una niña justificándose después de realizar una travesura, Sesshoumaru la miro fijamente, cada acción que hacia Aome le intrigaba mas, le atraía de una manera tan distinta.

-Y cómo no estarlo con una mujer tan seductora que a cada movimiento me hace desearla más y más- respondió Sesshoumaru con suma tranquilidad, permaneciendo en su rostro esa frialdad y arrogancia que le caracterizan, acariciando la mejilla de la dama que se encuentra sobre su anatomía, provocando que se sonrojaran sus mejillas cada vez más.

-¿Soy una mujer sensual?- cuestiono la joven Higurashi echándose a reír, como si no creyera las palabras mencionadas por el hijo mayor de Inutaisho –Creo que no estas hablando de mi- expuso Aome levantándose un poco, pero Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacia si y acerco sus labios, permitiendo que ambos se rozaran delicadamente.

-Demasiado sensual- susurró Sesshoumaru besándola con ternura, Aome se quedo tan sorprendida de las palabras del apuesto hombre que la besaba, siempre había creído que era demasiado común y por ello creía que lo sensual no se le daba en lo mas mínimo, separándose con dificultad Aome lo miro con curiosidad.

-Sesshoumaru… tu también eres muy sensual- reveló Aome levantándose y sentándose a un lado de él –Pero no estoy segura que estés hablando enserio- expresó la joven bajando la mirada, Sesshoumaru la miro firmemente, había dicho tantas mentiras antes y ahora que decía la verdad no le creía, era algo gracioso e irónico, sin embargo no se daría por vencido, demostraría lo que sentía, porque esta vez era real, irguiéndose del suelo retornó la mirada hacia su compañera.

-Ya veras que si es enserio- murmura Sesshoumaru tomándola en brazos, la recostó con cuidado en la cama –Veras lo que provocas en mi- murmuro acercando sus labios al cuello de Aome que emitió un gemido al sentir aquel beso en esa zona. _"Oh dios, de verdad esta dispuesto a enseñarme"_, pensó Aome rodeando el cuello de Sesshoumaru con los brazos, quien seguía besándola suavemente tratando de calmar su deseo que se desbordaba en su interior con cada contacto que tenia con ella.

-Se… Sesshoumaru… -ronroneo Aome cerrando los ojos, el joven Taisho no hizo caso de su voz, estaba más concentrado en besarla, las sensaciones que experimentaba le agradaban bastante, el cosquilleo en su interior y sobre todo en su corazón, ella era la dama que había esperado, porque Aome se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, poseía esa ternura, esa inocencia y sobre todo esa sencillez que él buscaba, las caricias de la joven eran torpes y tímidas, por lo que era evidente que era una niña inexperta.

-Aome… ¿Has estado con un hombre?- preguntó Sesshoumaru elevando un poco su rostro, apagando con dificultad el deseo que tenia, la joven Higurashi negó con la cabeza y sin abrir los ojos, no era posible, no podía quitarle la virginidad nada mas así, seria todo un canalla.

-Sesshoumaru… -murmuro nuevamente Aome besándolo, acto que hizo que el joven de mirada dorada perdiera el control, lentamente le abrió la camisa que tenia puesta la joven acariciando con ternura, quitando el sostén y dejando al descubierto aquellos hermosos senos redondos, con las manos sobre ellos los acaricio con dulzura mientras los gemidos tenues escapaban de los labios de ella, la beso en el cuello bajando poco a poco posando su boca en los pezones que estaban endurecidos, Aome entrelazo los dedos en el cabello plateado de Sesshoumaru, disfrutando de las caricias que el mismo le brindaba.

-Aome… ¿estas segura?- cuestiono Sesshoumaru levantando la mirada hacia el rostro de la joven, el cual poseía sus mejillas enrojecidas, la respiración entrecortada y los ojos entreabiertos, era tan hermosa que él no podía evitar admirarla a detalle.

-Si lo estoy- contesto Aome quien en una maniobra sorpresiva se coloco justo encima de su acompañante, Sesshoumaru, algo sorprendido, poso sus labios en los de ella, acariciaba sus piernas atléticas, podía sentir como se estremecía ante cada roce, entregándose al beso que los unía, Aome desabrocho cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Sesshoumaru, acariciando su bien formado torso, beso su cuello, su oreja, bajando hacia su abdomen con las manos en un rose suave, pero antes de llegar a su masculinidad, él la detuvo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro con ternura.

-Vas muy rápido, déjate llevar, quiero que disfrutes el placer que te daré- señaló Sesshoumaru con la voz mas sensual que Aome haya escuchado, besándola nuevamente, poniéndose sobre ella, bajando con cada beso hasta su vientre, donde Aome cerró los ojos al sentir ese cosquilleo en su parte mas sensible _"Oh cielos, ¿Qué es esta sensación?"_, se cuestiono la joven con las mejillas ruborizadas al descubrir que su cuerpo reacciona a los besos de su acompañante, mientras que Sesshoumaru le quitaba la falda y su bikini con extremo cuidado, era evidente que tenia experiencia en el asunto.

-Oh dios, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Aome asustada al verse totalmente desnuda ante Sesshoumaru que la miraba con deseo, recorriendo a detalle su anatomía femenina, provocando que todo su rostro se ruborizara, tomo la sabana y cubrió su cuerpo.

-Tranquila, no te pasara nada, prometo cuidarte- aseguro Sesshoumaru quitándole la sabana con extremo cuidado, le acaricio el rostro, la beso de una manera sutil pero cariñosa, una mano se poso en su seno izquierdo mientras la otra bajo lentamente hasta llegar a su intimidad y al tocar aquella zona percibió la humedad en la misma, parecía que sus caricias daban resultado, separándose de los labios de la dama sonrió de manera picara bajando su rostro hasta la femineidad de Aome pasando su lengua en un movimiento rápido, ella al sentirlo dio un respingo, pero Sesshoumaru continuo lamiendo la intimidad de la musa, la cual pronto movía sus caderas al ritmo de aquella sensual lengua que le propiciaba tan placentera sensación, gemidos cortados emanan de los labios de Aome, quien descubría un placer en su interior que aumentaba de temperatura con cada rose, posando las manos sobre las sabanas apretaba las mismas al sentir una punzada en su vientre que lograba humedecer mas su parte intima, lo cual percibió el joven -¿Te Gusta?- cuestiona el Taisho separándose un poco de lo que realizaba para observar el rostro de Aome

-Si- respondió Aome con la voz ahogada al ver el atractivo rostro de Sesshoumaru que tenia un suave tono rosado y su mirada llena de deseo, al escuchar las palabras de la estudiante esbozo una sonrisa para continuar su labor, esta vez aceleraba los movimientos de su lengua haciendo que Aome gimiera mas fuerte, haciendo su cabeza para atrás y hundirla entre las almohadas experimento el orgasmo mas placentero, que le quito el aliento, era como tocar el paraíso con las manos, una sensación que resultaba desconocida para ella, sin embargo el hecho de que Sesshoumaru la provocara hizo que su corazón alojara un amor irrompible, era verdad esta totalmente enamorada de ese hombre.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Sesshoumaru levantándose un poco, pero Aome estaba tan sumergida en el placer que solo asintió y sonrió, sin abrir sus orbes castaños, con su diestra acaricio la mejilla de la dulce Higurashi, que al abrir sus ojos expreso todo lo que había en su corazón, el amor que reflejaba provoco que la sonrisa en el rostro de Sesshoumaru se ampliara, algo raro en él, era la primera vez que el heredero de la familia Taisho experimentaba una situación así, siempre buscaba su placer con las mujeres que estaba, pero ahora esta ahí, observando como Aome había tenido un orgasmo, provocando en él la satisfacción como si en ese momento hubiese tenido un buen sexo, indudablemente se encuentra enamorado de ella y lo sabia por que no había sentido nada parecido con otra mujer, cosa que le agrado al apuesto Taisho, sin mucha prisa se recostó a un lado de la dama, poso sus labios sobre los de ella y propicio un beso lento y sensual mientras la abrazaba, acerca la femenina anatomía a la suya, deseaba tenerla cerca, sentirla y no dejarla ir jamás, ahora que encontró lo que por mucho tiempo buscaba sin darse cuenta, no esta dispuesto a perderla por ningún motivo.

**CONTINUARA!**

**BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO VII, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO SE CREO QUE LE FALTO UN NO SE QUE... JAJAJAJA PERO USTEDES DÍGANME**

Sesshoumaru: Humana, falto mas "Acción"...

Kagome: Sessho... No digas esas cosas (sonrojada)

Melanie: Tranquis mi Sessho hermoso pronto pondré mas "acción"

Inuyasha: No es justo, yo no salgo en este capitulo (sacando su colmillo de acero) Ya veras tu castigo...

Melanie: Eto O_O yo... espera Inuyasha... es que... no... espera... eso es peligroso..

Kagome: INU... YA... SHA... (con cara de enojo) ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sesshoumaru: Imbécil... y Ustedes dejen Reviews, así esta Humana hace su trabajo ¬¬!

Kagome: Hasta la próxima! (Con cara inocente)


End file.
